


红色组文集

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch





	1. 遗戏

一.  
1926年的北平，夏季闷热地没有任何的雨水洗礼。毒辣的日光直射在裸露的每一寸土地上，似乎要晒死树上的蝉一般。而此时，北伐革命正如火如荼地在南方进行。  
王耀斟了一壶茶，领着还年幼的王春燕坐在自家戏园后院，看着来来往往的戏子们登台，谢幕。每个人的脸上都挂着不同的表情，亦或紧张，亦或自得。  
王耀小酌一口，不管是北伐还是戏子，与他都是无关之事。他只是个闲散的戏班少主，每日定时去北大上学下课。父亲固执地守着渐渐没落的戏班，日复一日地唱着永不厌的戏本。  
王春燕瞪着一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着自己的哥哥，她喊道，“阿哥，春燕好热啊。”言下之意就是不想坐在院子里晒太阳了。  
王耀捏了捏爬上身来的王春燕的鼻子。“就你事儿多。”他捻了颗葡萄给春燕，小姑娘一双月牙儿眼立马笑开了。  
王耀摸了摸小姑娘的羊角辫，欲准继续品茶，随即一个小学徒慌慌张张冲了进来，上气不接下气地对王耀说道，“少，少爷，门口来，来了个洋鬼子，跟老爷吵，吵起来了，少爷您快去看看罢。”  
王耀蹙起眉头，莫非是租界那边来找麻烦的洋人？他抱起了王春燕，对着小学徒说，“领我去看看。”  
戏台子上的伶人们早就忘了唱戏，台下坐着的看客也是盯着突然冲进来的洋人，一副看好戏的模样。而成为焦点的洋人，正与班主，也就是王耀的父亲争论地面红耳赤。  
王耀啧了一声，好好的下午就又这样浪费去了。他径直走向父亲，将怀中的春燕交由父亲抱着，他好声哄着父亲，王班主猪肝色的脸色才略微好了一点，领着春燕回了后院。  
“诶等等，我的问题……”王耀身后的洋人开口，王耀仔细听了听，来人说的应是俄语。  
又是一个因为语言不通而吵起来的人啊。  
王耀回头略带歉意地冲那人笑笑，用英语答道，“我父亲听不懂外语，所以才会和先生吵起来，先生多包涵。”  
洋人有意继续说什么，但是听到少年的道歉倒也大量，用英语回答道，“原来如此，是我失礼在先。”  
“先生有什么事吗？”王耀问道，他才不信这洋人来这里是特地砸场子的呢。一个人来砸场子，未免也太愚蠢了些。  
提到这个这人顿时有些不好意思，他结结巴巴地用英语说道，“嗯……我是旅中的游学生……我很喜欢中国文化，我，我想了解中国文化，所以……”  
王耀了然，原来是求学来的。  
他对身边的小学徒说了几句，大意便是继续该干嘛干嘛，这人他来应付。小学徒应着了，吩咐戏班子继续敲锣打鼓唱折子。王耀对那人说道，“这儿不适合求学，先生随我来罢。”  
随即领着那人去了后院某处。

“坐。”王耀倒了杯茶递到青年。青年显然觉得有些局促不安，王耀轻笑，“我叫王耀，不知先生叫？”  
“伊万·布拉金斯基。来自苏/维/埃。”这次回答倒是挺快，他不好意思地笑了笑，“很长，叫我伊万就好了。”他拿起桌边的茶，喝了一口，用俄语说了句什么。王耀没听懂。  
“啊，不好意思。”伊万笑了笑，“这是我们的母语里美味的意思。”  
“没事。”王耀客气地笑笑，轻声嘟囔着，“上好的碧螺春味道能不好嘛……”  
伊万看了面前的少年一眼，“王耀？你可以教我一些戏剧文化吗？”语气里明显有紧张的成分。  
把京剧当国粹的人已经不多了，王耀摇了摇头。看着伊万一脸认真的模样，他点了点头。与青年说起了京剧的由来。  
“京剧是清代徽汉合流的产物，它出现的时间很晚，比不上南方的昆曲……”  
王耀说的很慢，很多京剧的专业词用英语并不是那么好表达，王耀尽可能说的很慢很仔细，能让这青年听懂。  
伊万听得很仔细，有不懂的地方就会让王耀在纸上替他做出解释。  
这是他们的初见。那是伊万来中的第一年，也是他在北平度过的，最炎热的一个夏天。

二.  
王耀对这个来自苏/维/埃的青年意外的有耐心。  
他感觉像寻找到了知音一般，终于有一个人，与他一般，将戏，当做老祖宗的宝贝去了解，去传承。  
人分三六九等，而戏子和婊子，便是在下九等里最底层挣扎的人。他们甚至比不上替洋人做事的工人地位高。  
王耀喜欢京剧，而他的父亲却不允许王耀接触这些东西。京剧在他眼里便是没出息的玩意，他只是靠着这些玩意赚钱而已。  
伊万有时候到戏班去找王耀，也会看到他父亲拿着一尺长的竹条抽王耀。  
王耀父亲叼着旱烟，猛吸一口，而后拿着竹条抽在王耀身上，嘴里还骂骂咧咧道：“我送你去读书不是让你继承这些没用的东西的！你要是不想读书，非要学你老子我管这什么劳什子的戏班，那你明天就过来给我唱戏！出去接客！”  
那是伊万记忆里，王耀父亲骂的最狠的一次。所有不堪入耳的恶毒词语都被他用在王耀身上。伊万站在一旁，听着都浑身发凉。刻骨一般，从头到脚。  
而王耀，只是低眉顺眼的站着。也未答话，额前细碎的长发遮住了他一双凤眼。不知在想些什么。  
父亲骂累了，朝着王耀道：“少跟那个洋人来往。”然后叼着旱烟走了。他路过伊万身边，瞥了他一眼，未语。  
伊万见人走远了，连忙凑上前去急切问道：“耀，你还好吧？”  
王耀猛地抬起头，见来人是伊万，扯着嘴角勉强冲他笑了笑。“伊万，你来了啊。”王耀没回答他的问题，自顾自地说着。  
“嗯……”  
一时寂静。突然，王耀说：“伊万，我们去戏班看看吧。”未等伊万答应，王耀便拉着他去了戏班里。  
戏班里来来往往、手中拿着衣服的伶人，换好衣服的坐在凳子上描眉画眼，吊着嗓子的小生……让伊万有些目不暇接。他第一次来到戏班后台，在此之前，没办法想见戏班后台是这样的场景。  
王耀带着他寻了一处僻静地方坐下，看着忙碌的人群。王耀突然说：“我小时候，就是在这里长大的。”  
“看着他们忙碌，在后台看着他们在台上唱戏，有时候跟着他们一起吊嗓子唱戏。我其实，真的很喜欢戏，我也是想接管这个戏班的。”王耀自嘲地笑了笑，“可我爹不准，呵。你也看到了。”  
王耀垂眸，不再说话。伊万见他这副模样，不禁心疼。他抓住王耀的手，对他说。  
“阿耀，你想做什么，就大胆去做。我会一直陪着你的。”  
王耀猛然抬头看着伊万，面前青年眼睛里，是他从未见过的认真。而伊万眼里的王耀，眼里像是饱含星辰一般，那么闪亮。  
王耀拍了拍伊万的手。轻轻地嗯了一声。  
不知名的感情种子，在两人心底种下。

转眼间伊万在中国已经待了第五个年头了，他在这五年间同王耀学着中文与戏曲，与王耀走遍北平的每一条大街小巷，感受着这座古城的历史痕迹。他的中文也愈发的好起来，算不上熟练，却也不会再发生第一次在梨园那样的窘迫状况了。  
王春燕很喜欢这个苏/维/埃来的大高个。伊万经常将自己从苏/维/埃带来的小玩意送给春燕，每每都让小姑娘爱不释手。  
“你别惯着她。”王耀说道。  
伊万抱起九岁的春燕，笑着对王耀说，“没事，春燕很听话。”

时间过的意外的快，转眼就到了1931年，春燕也从小丫头长成了落落大方的小姑娘。这年的秋天也来的意外的早，秋雨淅淅沥沥地落在梨园前的梧桐上。  
王耀这日起的早，见外头下着雨，便披了件外套坐在摇椅上听广播。伊万一进来就看到王耀赤足闭眼坐在摇椅上，手中还捧着一壶茶。  
伊万脱下身上带着雨水的外套，半蹲在王耀面前，他笑道：“这么大人了还不穿鞋？春燕呢？”说着便打算将放在一旁的鞋给他穿上。  
王耀将脚往后缩了缩。初秋虽然不算太冷，但是光脚久了依然能感觉到些许凉意。王耀放下茶盏，“燕子还在里屋睡觉。你找她有事？”  
“没事，随便问问。”伊万脸上依然挂着微笑。王耀那一番动作他也不恼。好脾气如他，在王耀身旁坐了下来，拨弄着王耀放在桌上的收音机，“在听什么？”  
王耀轻轻在伊万的手上拍了一下，打开了他放在收音机上的手。他嘟囔道：“别闹，听戏呢，待会还有新闻呢。”  
伊万依旧是笑，并不回答。  
收音机里传来一首又一首戏曲，伴随着窗外秋雨打梧桐的声音。王耀和伊万就这么坐在室内，听着戏曲差点睡着了。  
突然一个突兀的声音响起，掐断了戏曲的声音。王耀眉头皱起，他正听着高兴呢，突然就断了。  
一个略死板的声音从收音机里响起：  
“据悉9月18日晚１０时许，日本关东军自行炸毁沈阳北郊柳条湖附近南满铁路的一段路轨……”  
王耀突然来了精神，蹭的坐了起来，聚精会神的听着这条新闻。伊万很少见到王耀如此认真的模样，不禁有些好奇，也凑过去听着。  
“日军以此为借口，炮轰北大营，沈阳城已全部沦陷……”  
王耀听到这句话，心提到了嗓子眼。他颤抖着关了收音机，像是一瞬间被抽空了所有力量，颓废地倒在摇椅上。  
良久，他才开口，咬牙切齿地说了一句：“这群丧尽天良的日本人……”  
伊万不语，上前去搂住王耀颤抖的双肩。他没办法感同身受，也不知道如何用言语安慰王耀，只能这样，尽自己力所能及，来给王耀支持。

1932年2月，东北三省沦陷。  
这年冬天似乎格外的寒冷，就连喜欢外出王春燕也悻悻的待在家中，未曾出门。东北三省沦陷后，整个北平都蒙上了一层乌云一般。没有人知道日本人什么时候会打来北平。  
王耀看着最新一期的报纸，抓着报纸的手指泛白。他从牙缝里挤出来一句话：“这群缩头乌龟！”  
王春燕疑惑不解地看着他，“哥，怎么啦？”  
王耀掩饰好自己的失态，揉了揉春燕的头发。“没事，你玩吧。”他转身出门，刚好遇上了到门口的伊万。  
伊万一身寒气，王耀赶紧领着他进屋，叫春燕上了杯热茶。伊万接过热茶，良久才将手捂热。  
王耀喝了口茶，问道：“急匆匆而来，可是有事？”  
提起这个伊万的笑容收敛了起来，他看着王耀刻意装出来的悠闲模样，同他说，“我要回苏/维/埃了。”  
“回呗。”王耀顺口回了一句，突然想起了什么似的，“你要回苏/维/埃了？好好的怎么要回去了？”他似乎想起了什么，将桌角边的报纸压在手底下。  
这般小动作未能逃过伊万的眼睛，他知道王耀在想些什么。他捧起茶，“东北的情况你也知道。”伊万顿了顿，“家里人来信了，他们担心我在北平不安全，这儿离东北近，让我尽快回去。”  
王耀皱起了眉头，并没有说话。  
伊万看着王耀逐渐皱起的眉头，“耀，北平确实不太安宁，不如……”  
“不用了吧，”王耀打断了伊万想说的话。“再不安宁，我也想待在这里。”这里不光是我的故里，也是我的祖国，生我育我的土地。  
没继续谈论这个话题，王耀捧了茶，与他说，“既然要走了，我也没什么好送你的，给你唱段戏儿吧。”他起身，拿起一套衣服换上。摸索着桌前的眉笔，用它指着伊万。  
“来帮我描眉吧。”他是这样对伊万说。  
青年懵懵懂懂地接过王耀手中的眉笔，小心翼翼地替他描起了眉。王耀看着镜中的自己，是前所未有的模样。  
不一会儿，伊万将他的眉描好。王耀自顾自地给自己上了妆。他站起身来，舞着水袖缓缓开口。  
“他兴心儿紧咽咽呜著咱香肩，俺可也慢掂掂做意儿周旋，俺可也慢掂掂做意儿周旋。等闲间把一个照人儿昏善，这般形现，那般软绵。忑一片撒花心的红影儿呆将来半天，忑一片撒花心的红影儿吊将来半天。敢是咱梦魂儿厮缠。”  
他唱的是段青衣1，伊万从未听过王耀唱这样的戏。王耀不喜欢唱青衣，他喜欢唱小生。可这番唱下来，他的青衣里也别有一番风味。  
这是1932年的冬天，不安和焦灼盘踞着整个北平上空。

伊万走了，王耀未曾去送他。他只是托了句话给他：老来多健忘。伊万未曾细想，踏上了归国的轮船。  
同年，王耀参军，奔向战场。

三.  
回到了苏维埃的伊万，像如初那般，上学下课，参加一系列的活动。虽无两样，可他也觉得少了些什么。  
冬妮娅见他这个样子有时候打趣道，“伊万是在中国遇见了喜欢的人？每天都是这个状态可不利于干活喔。”  
伊万也总会笑着回答她说没有，告诉冬妮娅如果被娜塔听见这样的话她又会不高兴了。但是有时候也会问自己，怎么从中国回来之后，整个人状态就不对了呢。  
他会想起王耀在午后捧着茶悠然的模样，也会想起王耀教他戏曲时候的认真模样。好像在中国的整个回忆，都是由王耀拼凑起来的一样。  
他陆陆续续的，从报纸上看到了中国的现状。听说日本人打到了北平，又听说中国人统一了战线……他未曾得知过关于王耀的半点消息。而后，还未来得及去打听，苏维埃也开战了。  
战时他想，等两头都安定下来之后，自己还是会回去找王耀的吧。  
殊不知这场安定，他等了很久很久。

伊万再次来到中国已是1946年，那场旷世战争结束之后。十六年的时间未来过这篇土地，他却依然能够轻车熟路地找到去戏班的路。  
当他像一个老戏迷一样再次踏入戏班的时候，但发现已经找不回原来戏班的半点模样。  
他站在戏班里，一切都已经物是人非了。他自嘲地笑了笑，转身准备离去。却不料撞上了要进来的人。  
他连忙道：“对不起。”只听对面有什么东西落地的声音，紧接着对面那人问道：“你是……伊万？”  
伊万猛然抬头，可面前的人不是王耀，是一个妇人。伊万仔细打量了面前的妇人一番，半晌才说出话来：“你是……春燕？！”这些年不见，春燕都已经嫁作人妇了！那王耀……他不敢往下想，自己也不知道为何。  
“是的，我是春燕，”她自顾自的捋了捋头发，“你是来找我阿哥的吧……”  
“是的。你能告诉我他在哪里吗？”伊万说。  
提到这，王春燕不自觉红了眼眶，她啜泣。“我阿哥……已经为国捐躯了……”伊万倒吸一口凉气。这些年不见，王耀竟然……  
王春燕见伊万一副难以置信的模样，叹了口气。她告诉伊万，王耀在伊万离开后，立马就参加了国民军队，然后在某场战役中牺牲了。  
“阿哥是个热爱着国家的人，他参军那年同阿爹说，‘大丈夫为国牺牲，亦是在所不惜。我们的祖国正饱受侵略者的伤害，我愿为国捐躯赴国难。’”  
王春燕擦了擦眼泪，“阿哥同我说，如果伊万你回来找他了，而他不在了。就让我把这个交给你。”  
王春燕递给伊万一张纸条。他打开一看，确实是王耀的笔迹。  
老来多健忘，唯不忘相思。  
伊万怔住，这句话是当年他回国时王耀说给他的。当时王耀只托人告诉他了前半句，伊万一直以为，王耀会在年岁大了以后忘记他，可未曾想过还有一句话。不忘相思，相思不忘。  
伊万拍了拍还在垂眸落泪的王春燕的肩膀，起身离开了这座戏园。这里有他太多美好的记忆了，包括王耀。  
他走出梨园的红木门，回头看了一眼已经破败的梨园。  
阿耀，老来多健忘，唯不忘相思。

后记  
伊万在回国的轮船上梦见了王耀。  
梦里王耀站在梨园的戏台上舞着水袖唱着戏，一双凤眼春光婉转。唱罢，他缓缓走下戏台，凑到伊万的耳边说了句什么。伊万未听清，梦醒了。  
醒来时枕头已经被眼泪打湿。  
伊万再也睡不着，起身推开窗，窗外月光涌进屋里。伊万看着紧紧攥在手中的纸条，突然想起，王耀曾经说过，如果他同意有人为他描眉，那便是喜欢的意思。  
伊万手一松，手中的纸条落在地上。  
阿耀，这句喜欢，怪我十六年后才悟得，而你早就不在了。

1.青衣指京剧中女角。


	2. 耀雅/没起名字

我是安娜·布拉金斯卡娅，现年二十三岁，俄罗斯赴中交换生，就读于北京大学。  
我喜欢上了一个人，他是我的导师，他叫王耀。  
我第一次见王耀的时候，是在来到这里的第一堂课上。我像所有来到这里留学的外国青年们一样，对这所历史悠久的大学充满着好奇，也对即将要见面的新老师充满了期待。邻座的人都在讨论着新老师是什么样的模样，是男是女，只有我一个人坐在窗边，不知道想什么想得出神。  
等到任课老师进来的时候又是一副不一样的光景了，我听见教室里一阵低声的轻叹，朋友安妮扯了扯我的袖子，在我耳边悄声说道：“安娜，你快看，老师来了。”我顺着安妮手指的方向看去——站在讲台上的男人约莫二十七八岁的样子，穿着贴身的西服，嗯——我想那应该是他们所说的、是孙中山先生发明的叫做“中山装”的衣服吧。他推了推自己的金边眼镜，手上的戒尺敲在讲台上的声音啪啪作响，我听见低沉的声音回响在教室里，他说，肃静。  
声音不大，但是让昏昏欲睡和吵闹的人们浑身一激灵，刚刚还吵闹着的教室瞬间就安静了下来。老师清了清胖子，转身在黑板上写下苍劲有力的两个汉字——原谅我的中文并不太好，我并不知道他写的字怎么读，但是我想，那应该是他的名字。  
很快，他验证了我的猜想。他用戒尺敲了敲讲台，说道：“这是我的名字——王耀，你们可以叫我王老师，或者王先生。”  
“你们都是自己国家优秀的学生，我知道你们有自己的傲骨，但是来到我的课堂上，就请忘记你们在自己国家、自己学校所取得的有多么优越的成绩，请记住，你现在是一个入学新生，在课堂上请跟着我来。”  
“我知道各位的中文都可能不太好，今天的这堂课我也不给大家布置多的任务，请大家给自己取一个中文名，或者将自己的名字翻译成中文也可以，只要方便称呼就好了。还有，请记住我的名字，将我名字的发音练好，OK？”  
王耀，王耀。  
我默念着这个名字，九五至尊帝王姓，草萤有耀终非火1。我看向讲台上站着的年轻男人，他还在说些什么，向我们声明着上他的课的要求，可是我已经听不清了，仿佛整个教室里只剩下我和他一样——说得浪漫抑或矫情一些，感觉时间和空间就这样静止了，我在这边看着他，直到永远。  
我感觉，我好像恋爱了。

整节课我听得昏昏沉沉，感觉整个人都漂浮在粉红色气泡的海洋里——哦，原谅我这个不恰当的形容，如果被我哥哥或者安妮知道了，他们一定会不留情面地嘲笑我的。但是，那个叫王耀的男人、我在中国的第一位导师，他所给予我的，就是这样充满着少女幻想的感觉。他满足了我来中国之前对中国男人的所有幻想：英俊、气度不凡、谈吐有方，我想，我如果以后遇见了其他的中国男人，也不可能有像他这样的了。  
下课后安妮在我面前打了一个响指，让我从幻想回到了现实。安妮一张放大的漂亮面孔凑到我的面前：“亲爱的，你在想什么呢？爱上那位王老师了？整节课你好像都心不在焉的。”被戳穿心事的我蓦地脸红了，气鼓鼓地瞪了好友一眼：“亲爱的安妮小姐，你是不是想尝试一下新的游戏玩法了？”我指的是整蛊游戏。我并没有看上去那么纯良，相反的倒是一肚子的坏水儿，经常有一些鬼点子来欺负人——安妮作为我的好朋友，首当其冲会被我欺负。  
“不不不，我的阿尼娅，你可就饶了我吧。”安妮向我求饶，她可是受不了那些“游戏”的人。她拉着我站了起来，亲昵地挽过我的手臂，说：“亲爱的，我们去吃饭吧，听说中国有很多好吃的，我都快等不及了！”她带着我朝教室外走去。  
我被她转移话题的速度给打败了，认命地朝她吐了吐舌头：“你呀。”陪着她一块去了食堂。  
我和安妮刚一出教室门，就遇见了王耀。  
他正在和另一位老师说些什么，见到我和安妮从教室出来，他便停止了交谈，和站在他对面的老师齐齐地转头看着我们俩。  
刚才还在高声阔论说着自己今天中午要吃什么的安妮看见王耀瞬间就闭了嘴——说实话她还是挺怕王耀的，他上课时拿着戒尺的模样太吓人了。安妮收了声，站的笔直地向王耀问好：“王先生好。”我在一旁看着真的有些怕她把自己的舌头给咬到  
王耀只是瞥了她一眼，不咸不淡地“嗯”了一声。  
安妮被那个眼神吓得手心直冒汗，她尴尬地笑了笑，和王耀扯了两句便连忙拽着我去了食堂。我从始自终都没有开过口，但是我的目光一直在王耀的身上，从未离开。

“呼——好险啊，刚刚可是差点吓死我。”安妮舀了一勺自己心心念念的中国美食送到嘴边，冲我抱怨道，“你不知道那位王先生有多吓人呢。”  
“好啦好啦，吃你的吧。”我笑着将她嘴边的勺子推进她嘴里，敷衍她。做完堵住安妮的嘴这件事情的我拿着自己的勺子又开始走神：我并不觉得王耀有多可怕，相反的，我喜欢他这样的男人，刚刚真是太……竟然一句话都没说上，看来我真的需要给哥哥寄信向他好好讨教一下怎么样和喜欢的人搭讪了。  
“请问，我可以坐在这里吗？”一个声音突然在我耳边响起，将我拉回了现实。抬头看去，竟然是王耀——他端着自己的餐盘看着我，似乎是找不到座位了，看到我身边的空位便跑过来问我吧。安妮嘴里那口菜还没咽下去便被噎住了，我的勺子也直接掉在碗里了，我们两个都被这突如其来的询问给吓蒙了。王耀笑着看着我俩，又问了一遍：“请问我能够坐在这里吗？”  
我捞起掉在碗里的勺子，呆呆的点了点头，然后往旁边挪了一点，给王耀腾出位置让他坐下。“谢谢。”我听见他说。  
我没有说话，或者说我不敢说话。我偷偷地瞄了王耀一眼，他换了身衣服，没有戴着上课时候戴着的眼镜，手指很长，正在慢条斯理地吃着饭。  
“说起来，你的名字是什么？”王耀突然转头问我，吓得我连忙收回自己的目光，摆弄着碗里可怜的饭粒。  
“安娜·布拉金斯卡娅。”我小声地回答道。我仿佛能想象出对面的安妮目瞪口呆的表情了，这个样子的我真是太过于少女了，我自己都不敢相信。  
“好名字。”他回答我，转头又去吃饭了，再无下文。  
等到王耀吃完拿着盘子走人之后，安妮撂下自己的盘子冲到我面前来摇着我的肩膀，激动地喊道：“天哪天哪天哪！！王耀的俄语说的这么好？！还有他竟然私底下这么温柔？！我快爱上他了！”  
安妮在说什么我一概不知，整个人又陷入了充满粉红色气泡的世界里——看来我真的要和哥哥讨论一下怎么样追喜欢的男生了，但愿哥哥不要嘲笑我少女心。

我把我恋爱的这件事情告诉了哥哥，果不其然被他狠狠地嘲笑了，但是还算他有良心，他告诉了我怎么样去追喜欢的人。  
我按照他的意思将王耀堵在教师宿舍的楼下，像所有俄罗斯姑娘那样爽快地对王耀说出了“我喜欢你”四个字，但是我很担心作为一个中国人，他无法接受这样直接的告白。然而出乎我的意料，他只是笑了笑，将我拥入怀中，亲吻着我的发梢溺宠地说了一句：“傻丫头。”  
我想，这大概就是恋爱吧。

“阿尼娅，醒醒，我们到了。”有人拍着我的脸庞，我揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊看着面前的人，是安妮。  
“你呀，每次来都会睡觉，而且睡得死死的。”安妮将她的小儿子抱在怀中，她的大女儿很贴心地替我打开了车门让我下车。  
我们这是在哪里？我揉了揉自己的太阳穴，想让自己清醒一点。  
哦，我们是来看王耀的。  
“亲爱的，你不要磨蹭了，快点来。”安妮抱着自己的小儿子，站在坡上对我大喊。她现在已经是三个孩子的妈妈了，但是每年还是不厌其烦陪着我来这里见王耀。  
是的，王耀死了。  
死在空难中。  
当时得到消息的我几近昏厥，那个时候我和王耀刚刚结婚没有多久，就出了这样的事情，我觉得自己几乎要崩溃了。是安妮不辞辛苦横跨千里从俄罗斯拖家带口地飞过来照顾我，替我打点好王耀的所有后事。  
后来，我随着她回了俄罗斯，未再嫁人。  
“你梦见了什么？”烧纸钱的时候安妮撞了撞我的肩膀，低声问道。  
我摇了摇头，那不是梦，我很清楚那绝非我的梦，因为太过真实了——时间大概是倒流了，让我回去再见了王耀一眼，回到我们最初见面，最初相爱的年龄，让我再一次好好地亲吻他一次，再抱他一次。  
满天的纸钱飞舞，我们烧完了自己带来的纸钱。我站起身来，拍了拍身上的灰尘，头也不回的往山下走去，任凭安妮在身后大喊着我的名字。  
我抹了一把不知道什么时候留下来的眼泪，让我在见过王耀之后再一次面对冷冰冰的墓碑，实在太让我难过了——我根本一刻都不想停留。  
对不起，王耀。  
我爱你，王耀。  
我擦干了眼泪，在山脚处等待安妮下山，一同驱车离开了埋葬王耀的地方。  
我坐在车里，眼泪不自觉地便流了下来，恍惚间我仿佛看见初见那年的王耀站在我的面前温柔地问着我的名字。  
可惜，一切都回不去了。

1.这两句不是同一首诗里的，前一句是作者自己胡诌，后一句出自唐代诗人白居易《放言五首·其一》


	3. 【安燕】《极北不冻星》

/  
失恋第九十三天，王春燕启程去了奥伊米亚康。  
北半球最冷的小镇，寻找一颗永远不会被冻住的星星。

/  
我是王春燕，这里是俄罗斯，我即将启程去往寒冷的奥伊米亚康，这是我在这段时间内寄给你的最后一封信，我要去见星星了。  
王春燕吹干了纸张上的最后一点墨迹，将这封简短的信塞进了信封里，交给了邮政员，拜托他一定要寄回中国，交到兄长的手中。  
老实说，王春燕真的没有想到过到了科技飞速发展的二十一世纪，还会有这么大一片土地上生活的人类过着十九世纪一般的生活：没有火车，出门依靠着雪橇和马车；整个小镇上竟然只有一家便利店，连医院都没有。王春燕踩着“白骨之路”上厚厚的积雪，小巧的双脚与铺满了雪的地面摩擦着发出了“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音，像极了放轻脚步后踩在悬空老旧阁楼的木板楼梯上“咿呀咿呀”的声音；又像每年都会路过北京的深秋，被秋风吹落在大树脚下堆集成厚厚的一层，再踩上去清脆的声响。  
王春燕像是很久没有听见这样清脆的声音了，踩着积雪的脚步更加欢快了。她一个人走在风雪弥漫的大路上，却一点都不担心自己会迷失方向，她曾听王耀说过，这条被当地居民称作“白骨之路”的大道是唯一一条能够出入奥伊米亚康的路。  
住在奥伊米亚康的人们，都像是生活在桃花源外的人，与世隔绝。  
不知道生活在小镇上的人们日子会不会过得无聊，毕竟这里好像什么都没有。王春燕将自己脖子上的围巾又裹紧了一些，抬眸看见愈发大了起来的风雪缩了缩脖子，顿时失去了玩雪的心情，加快了脚步往那座被冰雪覆盖的城镇走去。  
她约好的导游已经在等她了。

顶着风雪前行了二十分钟，王春燕终于到了那座她向往已久的小镇——奥伊米亚康。她想，这儿真像在书中和纪录片里看过的十九世纪小镇一样，与世隔绝，生活的方式都很简单，而这样的生活恰好是王春燕在发达的北京所体会不到的。  
少女抬头看了一眼头顶上的高高悬挂着的巨大指示牌：“омиаан, арктика к холодному холоду ”  
“北极至寒之地……吗？”王春燕望着那块险些被风雪覆盖住的指示牌喃喃道。“王春燕小姐？是你吗？”她听见有人用中文叫她的名字。  
王春燕回过头去，一个裹得严严实实的白金色长发少女正站在她的身后，少女白皙漂亮的脸庞被厚重的围巾与口罩遮挡住，只剩下一双紫色的眼睛露在外面，那双眼睛的颜色像极了家中花圃开放的紫丁香，王春燕从少女清澈的眼睛里看见了自己被裹得厚厚的、笨重的身影。  
“请问您是王春燕小姐吗？”字正腔圆的中文再次隔着厚重的口罩说了出来，面前白金色头发的少女又确认了一遍面前的人是不是她的客户。王春燕意识到自己那么一瞬间的失神，有些不好意思地别过脸去，闷闷地道：“对，我是王春燕。你是来接我的人吗？你叫……”少女突然卡住了，她忘记了自己导游的名字。  
“我叫安娜·布拉金斯卡娅，您叫我安娜或者阿尼娅都可以。”名叫做“安雅”的少女眨了眨自己紫丁香般的眼睛，飞快地接过了王春燕的话，免去了不少的尴尬。她望着王春燕拖着的那个小小的行李箱有些惊讶：“您的行李只有这些吗？”  
王春燕无所谓地摊了摊手，解释道：“一大部分被我扔在市里了，只带了这么点，不然拖都不好拖过来。”  
“您是走过来的？”安娜笑到，“很少见呢。”她已经很久没有见过有孤身来奥伊米亚康的女孩子是自己走过来的了，她这一次的金主，还真的有点小意思。  
“自己走过来比较有意思。”中国少女瓮声瓮气地答道，“带我进去吧，这儿真的比北京冷多了。”  
安娜没有答话，将少女的挎包接过来，领着她朝着小镇内走去。  
两人一前一后的踩在被白雪覆盖的土地上，留下了深浅不一的脚印。身后的风雪愈发地大了起来，不知何时才能够停住。

/  
“失恋第一百天，来到奥伊米亚康的第一周，我又给你写下了这封信。  
我本来以为接下来的一段时间里我不会再给你寄信，因为我担心这里因为风雪太大没有信使会来这里，我做好了接下来与你失联的准备，不过独属于我一人的导游小姐告诉我，这里每个周日会有信使来收信，她问我要不要给你写信，免得你担心我。虽然我们已经长到这么大了，我也觉得没必要把彼此当成不懂事的小孩子了，不过想到自己在你心目中的形象，还是决定给你写下一封信送去，让你不要那么担心我。  
老实说，奥伊米亚康虽然没有北京那么发达，甚至比不上我们的故里，这儿几乎没有网络，也没有太多的娱乐项目，可我觉得比在北京过得舒坦多了。每天睁开眼睛看向窗外都是白茫茫的一片，这在现在的北京肯定见不着了；每天做的最多的事情就是出门扫雪，要不然会被困在房间里，根本出不去；还有，如果想带走这里的雪花，可以把雪花冻住，装进小冰柜里带回自己的家乡，真是个不错的旅游特产。  
如果可以，我会带一些这样具有代表性的冰冻产品带回北京给你。  
在我找到我的星星之后。

我在奥伊米亚康一切安好，请勿担心。  
王春燕 至上。”  
王春燕将写好的信小心翼翼地折好放进信封里，如同她在信中说的那样，这儿太冷了，王春燕甚至担心一个不小心自己的信就会被冻住，变成冰渣，然后被风吹个粉碎。  
王春燕将信交给了信使，并嘱托他一定要小心保管送到中国，然后看着信使坐着他的雪橇缓缓离开才松了口气。少女转头看着身边比她高出一个头的俄罗斯少女，安娜今天将自己金白色的长发梳成马尾绑在脑后，穿着一身粉白色的雪地长外套，脚上的马丁靴似乎也是新的。她的脸被蓝白色的围巾遮住了一半，不过整个人看起来都精神极了，似乎下一秒就能驾驶雪橇带着王春燕环游一圈奥伊米亚康。  
这是王春燕与俄罗斯少女短暂相识之后第一次见到她这样打扮自己，少女觉得新奇极了。她问道：“安娜，你今天穿的好酷啊。”似乎每个少女都对好看的服装和打扮没有抵抗力，王春燕也不例外。她眨着眼睛看着安娜，她小巧的脸蛋被围巾和口罩层层包裹住，只露出了一双漂亮的杏眼，湿漉漉地望着安娜，看起来像一只误入人间寻求帮助的小鹿一样。  
安雅将自己耳畔细碎的头发别到耳后，冲王春燕道：“谢谢。”她将自己的围巾裹得更紧了些，“我们去帮老伯做冰冻生鱼片吧，老伯昨天弄了好多东西回来。”  
“好呀。”少女眨了眨眼睛，跟上了金发少女的脚步。

王春燕与安娜口中所说的“老伯”是指两人暂时借住的家的男主人，是个快六十岁很有意思的老头。奥伊米亚康这个地方因为过于寒冷，旅游业其实并不怎么发达，镇上连医院这种日常建筑都没有，更别说会旅馆这种东西了。好在王春燕找了一个十项全能的神奇导游，在联系上的那一天就解决了住宿的问题，不然真不知道应该怎么办。  
“老伯我们回来啦。”王春燕带着一身的寒气推开了厚重的木门，房间内老伯和他的妻子正在打包昨天的生鱼片，见两个女孩子回来了便暂停了手中的活，冲两人笑呵呵道：“你们俩寄完信回来了呀，今天挺早的啊。”  
“对啊对啊，今天没有下雪，路挺好走的，所以来回就快了不少。”王春燕笑嘻嘻地将自己的围巾摘了下来扔在椅子上，她凑到老伯的面前看着面前足足有上百斤的生鱼片：“这么多生鱼片吗？都要冻起来？”  
“对呀，到时候你也可以带一点回去给你哥哥尝尝，这是我们这儿的特色。”老伯坐了回去，继续干起活来，将自己处理好的鱼片放进地下冰库里冷冻。  
王春燕第一次见到这样冷冻食物的方法觉得很有意思，嚷嚷着要来帮忙，并且还叫上了在一旁看着的安娜一起加入其中。老伯本来是不太想让她做这样的活计的，毕竟来者是客，不过拗不过热情的小姑娘，只得做罢。不过太过复杂的冰冻过程王春燕和安雅也做不来，老伯只是让他们处理那些鱼而已。  
对于王春燕而言这样的体验前所未有，她脱了外套便坐到了老伯的身边跟着他学习怎么剃鱼，并且很快就能上手，而安娜便坐在一旁给王春燕打下手。  
“安娜……你为什么要来奥伊米亚康做导游呢？”中国少女一边处理着手中的鱼，突然出声问道。安雅被她的问题噎住了，她侧脸看着自己身旁的王春燕。少女的目光一直都在那条鱼身上，手下的动作飞快，似乎刚才的问题只是安雅自己幻听了而已，王春燕安安静静的，根本什么都没有问。  
“我听老伯说过的哦，而且看你的样子也看得出来，你与这儿的居民长得都不一样。”王春燕将弄好的那条鱼放到一旁，等着老伯来做冷冻处理，她又拿起了一条鱼，仔仔细细地剔除鱼身上细小的骨头。“老伯说，你是高材生，学的专业也不错，你的家乡似乎在波罗的海附近吧，为什么要来这里呢？”王春燕又问了一次。  
“那你呢？为什么要来这里。”安娜没有回答这个问题，将这个烫手的山芋扔回给了王春燕。  
王春燕听罢，停下了手中的活计，她抬起头看着窗外一望无际的茫茫白雪，似乎在思考着一个合适的回答。随即，少女又拿起了小刀，继续剃着手中那条没有剔完骨头的鱼。“我呀……”安娜听见她幽幽地道，“我来找星星。”  
王春燕索性停下了剃鱼，给安娜娓娓讲述了一个故事，一个有关于她自己的故事。故事的情节不管在王春燕看来，还是在安娜看来，都是一个烂俗而又狗血的偶像剧剧情。“……最后，我们就分手啦。我就来奥伊米亚康了。其实说来也是一个很简单的故事了，一点都不复杂。”  
“我的哥哥告诉我，世界上总会有一颗我能够抓住的星星，也会有一颗永远不落的星星，我思来想去，查过了很多资料和书籍，最后选择了这个地方。”少女指了指自己脚下的这片土地，“我相信这里会有我要的星星。”  
从安娜的这个角度看去，王春燕的眼睛像是闭上了一样，只能看见她的眼睑和修长的睫毛。少女的睫毛又浓又密，眨起眼睛来像极了天上的星星一样，好看极了。此时的王春燕像是陷入了长久的回忆里，那双漂亮的杏眼也变得有些黯淡无神。  
安娜突然站了起来，走到了王春燕的身前，王春燕听见少女清朗的声音：“好巧呢，我也是来找星星的。”  
“找波罗的海没有的星星。”安雅虚拢了一下自己耳畔的碎发，“不过我来这里很久了，还没有见到这里最好看的星星。”  
“不过我有预感，马上就能看见了。”安雅蹲下身，将王春燕手中的那条鱼飞快地处理完，也是这上百斤鱼中的最后一条鱼。她看着王春燕漂亮的眼睛说道：“要不要出去看极光，说不定可以找到你想要的那颗星星。”  
王春燕抬起头看着安雅，后者替她指了指窗外：天已经完全暗了下来，有漂亮的光线照进了狭小的窗沿。

/  
安娜与王春燕留了便签给老伯便匆匆忙忙跑了出去。  
老伯家的地理位置很好，出门去就是一望无际的平原，少女们厚重的马丁靴踩在十厘米厚的积雪上发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音，摩擦接触发出的声音像别样的乐器合奏。  
她们的头顶上，是透亮七彩的极光。  
王春燕的小脸冻得通红，她出来的太匆忙，围巾系的松松垮垮，口罩也拿在手上，她拽着安娜兴奋地几乎蹦了起来：“是极光！真的是极光啊！”那是王春燕第一次见到极光，少女高兴地几乎连话都说不出来了。  
安娜侧目，看见了王春燕冻得通红的小脸，将她的围巾贴心地系好，裹住了少女通红的脸蛋，她拍了拍少女的肩膀：“要不要去许个愿，这儿的人很信这个的。”  
“有多相信？”  
“比流星还相信。”  
王春燕听后笑弯了一双眼睛，她抓着安娜的手跑到了最接近极光的地方。她看着安娜，后者一脸茫然地回望着她。  
王春燕笑了笑，冲着天空大喊：“最漂亮的星星！永远不冻的星星！我找到你了！”  
今日的奥伊米亚康，仍然是极光照耀，繁星满空。

/  
王春燕离开的第三十三天，在北京的王耀同时收到了她的两封来信。  
“我已经找到我永远不会被冻住的那颗星星了。  
今天的奥伊米亚康，依旧是繁星满空。”


End file.
